


Amazing

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [63]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it was simply amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

He noticed the way her belly grew a bit bigger and a bit rounder with every passing day, just as he noticed the new look in her eyes—the soft, warm gaze in those blue irises whenever they looked down at the swell of her belly—a gaze unlike any other he'd ever seen. And when he would catch her stroking her flesh gently, talking to the  _baby_ , he would remember that there really was a small _life_  forming inside her.

She was carrying their baby.

_Their._   _Baby_.

It was incredible.

An incredible act of human beings without the need of any alchemic procedure—hell, alchemy had nothing against such an amazing thing. No. A woman carrying life inside her soft belly for nine whole months, always caring for that little baby who will make their lives happier—no, alchemy could never achieve such a feat. But Ed thought there _was_ a bit of equivalent exchange there—a mother carries new life for months with everything it entails, but once the baby's born, it brings happiness to everyone, making every effort absolutely worth it.

He knew they would definitely be happier.

Sometimes he felt as if he wouldn't be able to wait any longer—he wanted to meet this new person. He'd tell Winry his millions of theories on how their baby could look and act, and she'd laugh at some of his most eccentric ones. However, when he'd brought up that their baby would most likely have a combination of their wrath, they both had cringed at the thought…

How would they handle that?

He still remembered the first time she went through a mood swing and threw a fit while working on automail. It took him by surprise, to say the least. When her wrench flew a few centimeters away from his face, he couldn't keep the thought of his life being in danger from crossing his mind. Then there were a few times when she would feel lonely and sad and unattractive, but to him, she was still the most beautiful being in the world. And he would remind her with words, kisses, caresses, and many acts of passion.

He would do anything to keep her smiling.

And when they would feel the baby move and kick inside, they would both become overwhelmed with an unspeakable joy. Even though it was something so small—just a ghost of a kick, barely sensible to his fingertips—it was a sign of life. A life they had created. One they could call their own. Someone who they would always love and protect and take care of.It was such a beautiful thought, it never failed to fill them with delight.

Ed thought he finally understood how Maes Hughes had felt all those years ago. The happiness, the excitement, the anxiousness… Having a baby with the woman he loved was simply an  _amazing_  thing.


End file.
